Ash's Angel - An Amourshipping Fanfic
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping story as a couple, enjoying a two week long holiday. But when things begin to pull the two apart, things get difficult. Will Ash and Serena be able to fight for their love? (Ash x Serena) Enjoy ;)


A/N: My internet's been down for a while, so I haven't been able to upload for the last few weeks. This is the Fanfic that I was working on while I could for the time being. Please Review, as that will tell me whether or not to continue this story. Thanks, and enjoy ;)

My phone buzzed gently in the pocket of my jeans. I signed, knowing who it was. She'd been ringing me non-stop for the last twenty minutes. I pulled out the mobile that was causing me so much grief and I answered it sluggishly.  
"Yeah?" I spoke in a dull, casual manner.

"Ash…" was all I heard from that low, delicate voice of hers before I cut her off, responding sharply, "I _don't _want to hear it, Serena. Don't call again." I ended the phone call and slammed the phone onto the bench, hanging my head in shame. I took a deep breath and decided to head back home. I had walked less than three steps before my phone rang again. I took it out again, pressed the _decline _symbol and turned my phone off. I knew that I'd have hundreds of messages saying that I had missed a call, but it was better than all of that torturous ringing. I wiped a tear from my cheek as I walked. How had two weeks had such an impact on me and Serena? I remembered back to the last day of school before holidays, before everything went crazy.

I walked out of Room 14, the Home Economics classroom, with a grin on my face. I had just finished sixth Period, which meant that as soon as the bell rang, the holidays would've started. Prof. Juniper had let us out early, which gave me enough time to put my books into my locker and collect my phone from the office. I then made my way to a particular stone pillar near the office and leaned against it. This is how I waited for her everyday, after school. A few seconds after the bell rang, a girl approached me with open arms.

She was tall, skinny, not that that mattered to me and exceedingly cute. I responded to her gesture with a hug, resting my chin on her silky hair. Each strand of her luscious brown hair shined brightly in the sunlight and had a distinct coconut aroma to it. I lowered my head to face her and I kissed her on the forehead.

"My Angel's happy today, isn't she?" I whispered softly. Serena giggled and looked up at me, beaming.

"Well," she sighed, "It _is _the last day of term. No more boring lectures, no more strenuous homework, no more Maths."

I smiled cheekily and reminded her, "Well, the holidays only go for two weeks, so I wouldn't get used to it." Serena scoffed and gave me a dirty look.

"Gee, thanks for ruining the thought of two weeks, school-free. Only you could do that, Ash."

"And don't you forget it, Angel," I remarked back slyly. We hugged again, not letting go until a masculine voice yelled at us sarcastically, "Oi! Lovebirds! Save it for _outside _school grounds!" I blushed, while Serena just stuck her tongue out at Prof. Rowan. We ran away, laughing, while Prof. Rowan chuckled and called, "Have a great holiday, you two!" I waved back at our Science teacher before catching up to a giggling Serena. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the bottom of the basketball court, where everyone waited for their buses. I sat down against a wall and Serena fell down onto my lap. I smiled and gently wiped a stray hair from her face, back down around her ear. I held her cheek in my hand, caressing her lovingly, like a young boy and his teddy bear. Serena accepted this and held my hand onto her face, closing her eyes and taking it in. I decided to do the same.

I was awoken by a harsh slap to my face. Followed by another, on the other side. I swatted the hand away, slurring, "What's with the slapping, Mum?" I opened my eyes to see my brunette beauty standing in front of me with a slight look of desperation on her face.

"C'mon, Ketchum! The bus is leaving!" I shook my head, struck by this comment. My house was an hour's walk away if I missed this bus, and the next bus going my way didn't come for another two and a half hours. I jumped up and quickly stuffed my pencil case into my bag, rushing for the bus with Serena. We managed to wave it down as it turned a corner. Thankfully, the bus driver was nice and understanding, so he didn't try to bite our heads off for nearly missing the bus. Unlike my Monday bus driver would have…

I took a seat next to Serena a few rows back. My stop was pretty far away, two stops after Serena's, so I didn't bother focussing on where we were. I drew a short breath, recomposing myself as Serena just laughed on my right.

Serena and I began talking about what we would do during the holidays. Serena had planned for us to go to the movies, go to the Winter Fair and other things like that. I would've rather stayed home and play _Call of Duty: Gengars _with Serena, but I had to make compromises. She could be a major gamer when she wanted to and I was hoping to see that side of her during the holidays. But something Serena had said in her list intrigued me.  
"Hang on, Angel. Did you say a _battle tournament_?" I asked, surprised.

Angelica, who probably hadn't noticed my change in demeanour, responded, "Huh?" I rolled my eyes, repeating, "Tournament? Did you just say something about a Battle Tournament?" Serena looked at me like I was stupid, saying, "No, I said _shopping_. Where did you get a _Battle Tournament_ from?" I shrugged, thinking that I must've misheard her.

Eventually, the bus arrived at Serena's stop. I got up and hugged her, whispering, "See you in my dreams, Angel." I heard Serena giggle and whisper back, "I bet you will, huh?" I looked at Serena with a confused expression on my face. She just winked and walked off of the bus. I turned to Dave, our bus driver and asked, "What did she mean by that?" Dave laughed and shook his head. "Whatever," I shrugged.

I put down my phone after two straight hours of talking to Serena over Facebook, exhausted. My eyelids were heavy and I could barely move. I managed to roll my head to look at my alarm clock. It displayed _11:32pm. _I groaned, pulling up the sheets and turning off my bedside lamp. I would need my rest if I wanted to look good for Serena. Resting my eyes, I slowly drifted off into a slumber, waiting for the dawn of the first day of the holidays.

As radiant beams of sunlight emerged around my blinds, I slowly cracked open my eyes. Yawning, I sat up and ran my hand through my thick, slate hair, trying to wake myself up. "Right," I said to no one in particular, "Time for a shower." I opened my wardrobe and grabbed a black and white chequered long sleeve T-shirt. Running my hand along the silk, I knew I would sweat easily in this, so I grabbed a black long sleeve undershirt. I snatched a pair of jeans, some clean underwear, thanks to the smell check and a spray can of deodorant. I held up my chosen outfit to Pikachu, who inspected it. After an eager nod of approval, I rushed to the bathroom.

I put the hairdryer back into the cupboard and fixed up my collar. After checking myself in the mirror, I remembered my sleeves. I rolled up the sleeves of the plaid shirt, but kept the black long sleeve tee down. I quickly gave myself a hose-down with the deodorant and reached for my hair gel. I squeezed a little bit of the gel into my hands and rubbed them together. I ran my hands through my hair again, spiking up and flattening certain areas. I inspected my hair, looking for any spots that needed to be fixed and when I failed to find anything, I washed my hands and wiped them on my towel.

I jogged to my room and grabbed my phone, then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I hugged Mum and put two pieces of bread in the toaster, one for me and one for Pikachu. I opened the pantry and reached for the Nutella and a knife. While I waited, I had a chat to Mum.

"Sleep well, Mum?" I asked politely. She looked up at me and nodded, but then gave me a quizzical look. "You're, um…dressed up. Going somewhere?" I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse as to where I would be today.

"Pikachu and I are… going to, uh…to the skate park! I'm gonna see if anyone wants to battle. There's always someone who fancies a battle whenever I'm there." Mum scoffed, looking at my chosen attire. "In _that_?" she asked, suspicious. Before I got a chance to answer, my phone rang in my pocket. "Sorry, Mum," I said, excusing myself and answering the phone. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Morning, Ash! Have a good sleep?" I heard a perky, enthusiastic voice ask me. I grinned, knowing that Serena was up now, too.

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"You were running through all my dreams, Ashy."

I laughed, thinking of a witty response that I knew Serena would enjoy.

"I hope running was _all _I was doing in your dreams, Angel." I heard a loud snort, followed by a long laugh. I smiled at this, pleased that I made her laugh. After Serena settled down, she quipped back, "Ah! Glad to see you understand what I said on the bus yesterday. You're not completely hopeless, after all!" I stifled laughter, rethinking what we were doing today. "I'll meet you at the Skate Park, yeah?" I said. "Sure, I guess. I'll bring my Penny."

"No, no. We'll _meet _there." I emphasised _meet _to disguise what I really meant while close to Mum.  
"I've gotta go, Angel. See you at the Skate Park." Serena blew a kiss into the phone before I hung up. I pocketed my phone and took the cooked toast from the toaster, spreading the Nutella onto them. I heard a voice behind me comment nonchalantly, "Angel's a pretty name, huh, Ashton?" I froze. I spun on my heel, still holding a half-covered piece of toast in my hand.

"Sorry, what was that, Mum?" I attempted, hoping that I had misheard. She sniggered, repeating, "Who is Angel, Ashton?" I tried to pass off as if I had no idea what she was talking about. I took a bite out of my toast and muffled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mum. I don't know any _Angel._"

"I think you're lying, Ashton." I flinched again. I _hated _it when she called me Ashton.

"What would make you think I'm lying?" I asked, recovering from my stumble, with a false smile.

"Well, for one thing, you just bit into the dry half of your toast…" I checked my toast and saw that she was right.

"Also, your phone is still on _speaker_. I heard every word." My jaw dropped. I opened my phone and checked to see if the speaker was on. Sure enough, it was.  
"_Crap_," I whispered. I rubbed my head, hoping for a believable excuse for what Mum heard. Eventually, I gave up. I hung my head in embarrassment and sighed. Thankfully, my buddy Pikachu (who had been watching the entire time) decided to step in. He dragged my bag into the kitchen and pointed the clock hanging on the wall to my right. I looked at it and gasped. "Sorry, Mum! I'll explain it later, but me and Pikachu are late!" I said hurriedly, almost literally throwing my bag on and rushing to the door.

"Late for _what_?" asked Mum. I quickly turned and said, "I organised a battle with Paul at the Skate Park today and we agreed to meet at 9 am sharp. He said that if I wasn't there on time, he wouldn't battle me!" And with that, I ran out the door and around the block, with Pikachu resting on my shoulder. I looked back to check if anyone was following, just in case. Once I saw that Mum wasn't following me, I headed to the Skate Park. I ruffled Pikachu's hair, saying, "Quick thinking back there, buddy. I don't _like _lying to Mum, but she wouldn't understand about Serena." Pikachu nodded, as if he understood what I meant. I smiled, knowing that Pikachu had a small crush on Serena's Fennekin. I decided to experiment with how he would react. I turned back to Pikachu and asked, "Do you think Fennekin'll be there, buddy?" Much to my enjoyment, Pikachu blushed and shrugged. I pushed a little further, asking, "You like her, don't you?" Pikachu gave me a devilish grin and electrocuted me. I wheezed, recovering my footing and fixed my hair. "Right," I noted, "Mentioning your crush on Fennekin equals Thunderbolt. Got it." That earned me a second Thunderbolt.

Part 2 coming soon! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
